One in a Million
by SilverDragon00
Summary: Jack gets into some potions and drinks one because, hey, why not? The result is each of his personalities splitting into separate bodies that look identical. Can the Guardians find each Jack? And while they are at it will they learn somethings they never knew about him? Rated T for minimum amounts of swearing and self harm
1. Chapter 1: The Vial

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Jack," North said, walking towards the door of his office to leave. "Remember: Don't. Touch. Anything." North walked out the door, closing it behind him, wondering for a brief moment if it was okay to leave Jack alone in his office, but was quickly distracted when a yeti ran over to him yelling about elves and fire.

Jack, on the other hand, in North's office knew North was making a bad choice by leaving Jack alone. He just shrugged it off though, his child–like curiosity getting the better of him.

He strolled around the room, trying not to let frost crawl onto North's toy models, while inspecting them and fiddling with them. Jack eventually came to North's desk, and leaned over it, looking at the toy designs. He saw a few flaws in a couple of them, and use a pencil to point them out so North would see them next time.

He looked at all the cabinets around the room until he saw one labeled "Ombric's". Now, of course Jack had heard of the Wizard Ombric before, but he wanted to know what of the wizard's would be here at the pole.

He leaned his staff against the wall and opened the wooden cabinet. His eyes widened at the different glass bottles and vials filled with strange colored liquids that sparkled and bubbled.

A small vial, the height of his middle finger and as thick at his thumb, caught his attention. His plucked it from the cabinet, and examined it. It was a pink-ish/red color and had bubbles inside of it. Out of curiosity, he popped the top off and held the vial up to his nose. It didn't have a distinct smell, but it reminded his of his life when he was a human.

He stared at it for a moment, wondering what it did.

And then, some stupid, stupid part of his mind with no morals whatsoever decided, 'hey, let's drink it.' So he did. Just as North walked in.

"Jack!" North shouted, shooting over and snatching the vial out of the boy's hand then putting it away. He turned around as he heard a groan, and saw Jack doubled over holding his head.

Before North could reach Jack, there was a flash of multi-colored light follow by a cracking noise. When North opened his eyes, they almost popped out of his head.

Instead of a single Spirit of Winter with a blue hoodie, there were eight Spirits of Winter, with different colored hoodies, each unsteady on their feet and pulling themselves up off the floor. As soon as they were stable enough, they scattered while North was still in shock. A few climbed out the window while others ran out the door.

North shook his head, and started to panic.

None of the Jacks had a staff so they couldn't fly away or create large amounts of snow, so he didn't have to immediately worry about finding them, but he still had to find them and figure out what had happened.

But there were eight of them! Why were there so many?

He would need help with this.

North ran as fast as he could into the Globe Room, and over to the control panel. Usually, if he was calling the Guardians for a meeting or something, he would just send a yeti to each of them, and would only use Aurora Borealis for emergencies. But eight Jacks loose in the North Pole was an emergency as far as he was concerned.

So he sent out the signal.

* * *

**Welcome to One in a Million! A re-write of Parts of a Whole, which, depending on when you are reading this, is probably already deleted off of my account. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ready, Set, Go!

**Welcome to Chapter 2! The first chapter and this one are the same as the original, but the rest of the story is going to be a bit different.**

* * *

Bunny was the first to arrive. Easter had just ended, and it was only late May so he wasn't as busy this time of year and had almost immediately seen the signal. Within a few moments, he had popped up just outside of Santoff Claussen and raced inside.

Sandy was the second, arriving moments after Bunnymund. He had been sending out dreams in Greenland, so was able to get to the Pole quickly.

The last was Toothiana, who had been collecting teeth with her fairies around Europe.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked, almost right after arriving.

There was a loud crash and a shriek from somewhere in the Pole, which had everyone turn questioning glances toward North.

North pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's… why I called you here."

"What, did he get into trouble again?" Bunny asked.

"No, no," North assured. "He's just… um, a bit scattered at the moment?" he attempted.

There was another crash from the opposite direction, follow by an angry yelling yeti.

A golden question mark formed above Sandy's head.

North sighed and said. "Jack got into some of Ombric's stuff and ended up splitting into eight different Jacks."

"What!" Bunny screeched. "EIGHT Jacks?! I could barely handle one!" he said at the same time Tooth said, "And you let him!"

"I think they are each a different personality of Jack," North explained. "That's what the potion was for."

Sandy floated in front of them waving his hands frantically.

He flashed a few symbols in golden dream sand.

North nodded. "Right, we should probably go find… them."

"Any idea where to start?" Bunny asked.

"I saw, I think, two go outside. None of them have their staff, so they can't fly and they shouldn't have gotten far." North said.

Sandy volunteered to go after those two.

Tooth would go towards the crash from the left, Bunny the right, and North would start searching from the top floor. They would find as many Jacks as they could and bring them into the east dining hall.

That was pretty much just a huge room with a long table and twenty of so chairs at it.

Then they split up.

* * *

**I know it's terribly short, but I'm going to be updating every other day so it's meant to be like that.**

**I see a few of my It Begins with Frost followers are here! You have no idea how happy that makes me. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Gold, White and Red

**Sorry I didn't update for a while! D:**

**The next chapter will be up on Friday!**

* * *

Tooth bolted through the halls, fast enough to move easily but slow enough to spot Jack if she saw him. She saw a huge mess near a pile of toys and a bunch of yetis and elves trying to re-organize everything. She stopped near them and asked the nearest yeti if he had seen Jack.

Yeti frantically gestured to the pile of toys, and then down a hallway to the right.

"Thank you," she said before taking off down that hallway.

She looked inside of every room she passed, and made sure to look in the rafters on the ceiling, just in case he had climbed up there. She got to the end of the hall way and picked left, but after another ten minutes of searching, she turned around and went right.

About four doors down she heard a very child-like giggle, and flew into the room it came from, and was greeted with a rather unexpected sight.

Jack (well, one of Jack's personalities) sat on the floor playing with multiple toy cars and action figures. This Jack wore his signature hoodie, but it was a pale gold.

Tooth stared at him for a moment, completely in shock, as he made little noises while playing with the toys. He finally seemed to notice Tooth was there, and lifted his head up to her and smiled.

"Hi, Tooth!" He beamed up at here.

"Um, h-hi, sweet tooth," She stuttered. She had never seen Jack so willingly show his childishness. She had remind herself that this was only Jack's childishness.

Jack giggled. "Do you want to play with me?"

Tooth almost cooed as how adorable the fourteen-year-old was acting.

"Maybe later," Tooth said. "But right now I need you to come with me, okay?"

Jack frowned for a second, but smiled again and stood, holding a few of the toys in his hand. He used his empty hand to hold Tooth's and she lead him through Santoff Claussen, to the East dining hall where she sat him down at the end of the table.

He began to play with his toys again, until Tooth caught his eyes. "I need you to stay here, okay? No wandering off." Tooth said firmly.

"Okay, I promise." Jack said, turning back to his toys.

Tooth waited a moment, pondering whether or not she should leave him, but decided that he would be fine for a little while.

* * *

Tooth darted around the halls, looking for anything. A flash of white hair, laughter, something to help her find another Jack. She was bolting down another hallway when she crashed into North, sending herself flying backwards. North laughed, before apologizing and helping her up.

"Have you found anyone, yet?" North asked when Tooth was back in the air.

"Yes, actually," Tooth said. "I found his childish side. He-"

A shriek came from the room they were outside of, and North quickly yanked the door open.

The sight was quite unexpected.

It was a sitting room, with a bookcase, a few plush chairs and a fire in the fireplace. In the corner of the room, farthest away from the fire, one of Jack's personalities was curled up with his arms protectively over his head. He had on a white hoodie. Standing in front of him was another Jack, this one with a red hoodie. The red-clad Jack held a piece of wood that had fire on the end of it and he was waving it in front of the other Jack while grinning.

"Why are you so afraid of fire?" The red one asked, laughing, before shoving it closer to the crouched one.

"Stop it!" The white-clad Jack screeched, trying to make himself smaller

"You're no fun." Red said, sighing.

"Stop!" North said, pulling the stick out of the red Jack's hand.

"Hey!" Red glared at North. He jumped up onto the back of a chair and then grabbed one of the rafters above and pulled himself up.

Tooth lifted the white-clad Jack up so he was standing. As soon as she let go he ran and rolled under a couch.

The red Jack laughed, he was hanging upside down from a rafter. "That's his fearful side. He is literally afraid of fucking everything."

The two Guardians flinched at the swear.

"Which one are you?" North asked.

He swung himself up so he was on his stomach on the rafter. "Well, I'm supposed to be the mischievous side, but I don't think that quite fits the bill."

"Will you two come with us?" Tooth asked.

Red Jack sighed. "Ugh, why?"

"We are trying to gather all the Jacks." Tooth said. "We're taking you all to the East dining hall."

Red Jack grinned. "Hey maybe bookworm is there by now." He jumped down and yanked the white clad Jack out from under the couch, who screamed, and threw the boy over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

The four made their way to the the dining hall, the red Jack messing up as much as he could on the way. When they got there, the white Jack bolted under the table.

"Aw, he's not here." The red Jack said, pouting.

The gold Jack smiled at them from the other side of the room. "Hi!"

Red grinned again. "Oh the baby's here. Perfect."

As the red Jack made his way over to the gold Jack, Tooth looked at North. "I don't trust the red one to stay here."

North nodded. "You stay here, and I'll keep looking."

Tooth agreed and settled in a chair near the red Jack who kept taking the gold Jack's toys.


	4. Chapter 4: Silver and Pink

**Woo! A new chapter.**

**So, I would like to address a comment left by a Guest. In the most polite way I can I would like to say:**

**1) I've never even read that faniction**

**and **

**2) there are lots of fanfics out there like this for lots of different fandoms. This was inspired by a Doctor Who fanfiction, believe it or not that I found on AO3 so if you don't like this, simply don't read it.**

**To everyone else who has no idea what that was about: ****Please don't think I'm an asshole, **I just don't like being called a plagiarist, and I will call you out on it.

* * *

It took a while for Sandy to find anything in the frozen tundra called the North Pole, so he wandered around for quite a while. Eventually he flew up into the air to look for any color that might stand out against all the white.

Finally, about two miles away from the Pole, Sandy saw a different color. After a few more moments, trying to get to the color, he came across a rather disturbing sight; this Jack wore the exact same signature hoodie the original wore, except it was dark silver.

Jack has his back to Sandy, and –even though he didn't have his staff- was stomping and punching the air causing razor-sharp icicles to spring out of the ground and shoot into the sky. He jumped out of the way, and smashed them with his fists as they came back down. His knuckles were bloody, but his didn't seem to care, and his breath was ragged.

He seemed to realized someone was watching him, because he spun around, a giant icicle shooting out of the ground towards the dream weaver.

Sandy quickly dodged it and turned back to the Jack who had a sneer on and a disgust written all over his face.

"Whadda you want, Sandman?" He snarled.

Sandy made a picture of Santoff Claussen above his head.

"You want me to go back with you? No way!" He crossed his arms. "I don't give a shit about what you say."

Sandy had never heard Jack swear before- it caused him to hesitate for a moment, and in that moment Jack shot another icicle at Sandy.

Sandy dodged it again and sent a warning look toward Jack.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

Obviously Sandy wasn't going to willingly get him to go back to the workshop, so he quickly sent a ball of dream sand towards this Jack, and after a minute of struggling between the two, the silver Jack fell asleep. Sandy caught him on a cloud of dream sand and brought him back to the workshop, and towards the east dining hall.

When he floated into the room, he saw three other Jacks. One with a gold hoodie who was playing with some toys, one white a white hoodie who was crouched under the table, his eyes darting around frantically, and the last on in a red hoodie, standing on the back of the chair Tooth was sitting in.

When the Jack with a gold hoodie saw the Jack with the silver hoodie, he whimpered and scooted closer to Tooth. The white Jack saw the silver Jack and shrieked, crawling father backwards under the table.

The red jumped jumped off the chair, "Keep him asleep!" He warned.

Sandy nodded, and set the silver hoodie-clad Jack down on the floor at the far end of the dining hall.

He looked a Tooth and gestured to the Jacks.

"Oh, I found the one in yellow, and North and I found the white and red ones," Tooth explained. "Whats wrong with the silver one?"

Sandy flashed some symbols above his head, translating to, "Anger, darkness."

Tooth looked over at the silver Jack with her eyes wide. "You're going to leave me alone with them?"

Sandy shrugged in apology, trying to explain that he needed to go back outside and find the other Jack. Tooth sighed and muttered something about Bunny not doing anything. Sandy waved to the gold Jack, who was staring at him and left.

* * *

Bunny stood on top of the globe, looking around. How he got up there, we will never know. Why he is up there, well, that's because he is chasing Jack. A Jack. Jack's personality. Whatever.

This Jack seems to know what innuendo is, unfortunately, and knows how to use it to his advantage. Bunnymund has been chasing this one Jack ever since the Guardians split up, but this certain Jack, dressed in a pink hoodie, is near impossible to get to.

The was a flash of hot pink below and Bunny launched off the globe, ready to tackle the annoying boy. He managed to grab the boy around the waist and they rolled to the side, landing in a pile of stuffed animals. Bunny didn't dare let go of the pink Jack as he struggled to get up.

That's when Jack giggled and said, "I didn't know you liked it rough, Bunny."

Bunny made a noise similar to a squeak and accidentally let go of him. The Pooka cursed as Jack raced off again, winking over his shoulder.

"Dammit, Frostbite!" Bunny yelled, watching as Jack jumped on top of a flying toy.

Jack grinned suggestively. "If you want it, come and get it!" He said before grabbing a railing and hoisting himself up.

Bunny decided to ignore that comment and tried to figure out where he was going. Pink Jack had headed east, and Bunny realized he might be able to corner Jack at the dining hall. With renewed determination, he got on all fours and ran up the stairs toward the east hall. Jack was running down the hall, leaving a light trail of frost behind him.

Jack spun around so he was running backwards, and giggled, sticking his tongue out cheekily, and motioned at Bunny with one finger. Bunny rolled his eyes and speed up as Jack turned around to run faster again.

The pink clad Jack laughed out loud and then said, "Wow! I made you come with one finger! Imagine what I could do with my whole hand!"

Bunny tripped and fell onto his face. He pulled himself up off the ground, ignoring the heat the rose up to his face.

"Are you falling for me already, Bunny?" Jack called behind him.

"Oh, that's it." Bunny said to himself and pushed off the wall, bolted down the hallway, crashed into Jack and rolled into the dining hall. He quickly pushed Jack off of him.

Jack rolled across the floor giggling, and said. "Done already? I thought you would last longer!"

Bunny sneered and ignored the Jack, then stood and looked at Tooth who was sitting at the table. He pointed to the pink Jack. "If he talks to you, don't respond, it just encourages him."

Tooth looked at the pink Jack who was now leaning on the red Jack, talking about something. "Why, what's his personality?"

"Whatever you want to call a little flirt that know innuendo and likes to make people feel awkward." Bunny said, before looking around the room. There were five Jacks in here wearing five different hoodies; a gold one, a white one, a silver one, a pink one and a red one.

"Well, five down, three to go," Bunny said. "If I don't find any more in twenty minutes, I'll come back to help you with these Jacks." He told Tooth.

Tooth nodded as Bunny ran out the door again.

* * *

**This was for all you Bunny/****Jack fans out there ;}**

**So far we have:**

**Gold - Childish/Curiosity - name unknown**

**White - Fearful/Scared - name ****unknown**

**Silver - Angry/Mean - ****name ****unknown**

**Red - Mischievous/"Cool" - ****name ****unknown**

**Pink - Flirty - ****name ****unknown**

**? - ? - ?**

**? - ? - ?**

**? - ? - ?**

**The idea for a flirty Jack came from**_ TheHallow _**so credit for that Jack goes to her!**

**See you all on Sunday!**


End file.
